


Stay For Dinner

by MrsSonBreigh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, Play Wrestling, Sharing Clothes, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: This is a little birthday one shot for my girlfriend Lauren, she's pride-and-predation on Tumblr and she's a true doll and a half. This is just some fluffy shit, so I hope you like it!





	Stay For Dinner

Goku gasped, staring out the window of his bedroom. It had snowed the night before, leaving almost a foot and a half of the wet stuff all over the place. Living in the mountains only helped make the snow deeper.

He sprinted from the room, careening around the corner into the living room, “Gohan!” 

The teenager was sat on the sofa, in fluffy pajamas and covered with a thick blanket, book in hand.

“No.” He answered.

Goku pouted, “Aw, why not? It’s snow!”

Gohan blinked at his father, closing the book over his thumb to keep his place, “Dad, we both know what happens to anyone that is stupid enough to go in the snow with you. The answer is no. Go ask Mr. Piccolo or something.”

Goku looked at Gohan for another few seconds before going back into his room and changing into suspendered snow overalls and a thick undershirt. He threw on a jacket and left the house after slipping on some boots and strapping the bottoms of them with the overalls. He waved bye to his son, flying off to Piccolo’s spot.

He came up on him not much longer. Piccolo had been staying closer to the Son household lately, seemingly to keep a closer eye on Gohan. 

Before Piccolo could even see him, he knew what Goku wanted by the excitement in his ki. He turned around, coming face to face with the bright-eyed saiyan.

“No.”

Goku deflated, “Why don’t you guys want to play in the snow with me?”

Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest, “Because it hardly counts as playing. Go ask Krillin or someone else who’s used to you being stupid.”

Goku huffed, staring at Piccolo's eyes for a while, “Fine. But I’ll remember this next time you want me to go swimming with you.”

Piccolo shook his head, “I don’t swim.”

Goku flew away without responding. Kame House was all the way on the other side of the world, but it couldn’t take that long to get there, could it? He went anyway. It was exciting, really. It had been quite some time since he’d seen his childhood friend.

There was no snow on the little island, it was too close to the equator for that. But Krillin was outside waiting, shielding his eyes to look up at the sky where Goku was coming down.

“You’re in snow pants.”

Goku touched down onto the sand, coating his wet shoes in it, “Yeah! It snowed back home and I wanted to know if you-”

“No.”

“Krillin! You don’t even know what I’m gonna say!”

Krillin crossed his arms much like Piccolo did, “You want me to go back home with you and play in the snow, am I right?”

Goku looked down and kicked at the sand a bit, “...No…”

Krillin scoffed, “I’ll do literally anything but that, Goku,” He plopped himself down onto a lawn chair, “You’d have better luck asking Vegeta.”

He closed his eyes and laughed at his own joke, but when he looked back up, Goku was already hundreds of feet in the air, speeding off toward Capsule Corp.

Goku landed on the balcony of Vegeta’s room and tapped on the glass of the sliding door. Vegeta was in his bed, reading a book. He paused a second and looked over at Goku.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, letting the oaf in. 

“What.” He demanded.

Goku took a deep breath and sat in the chair next to Vegeta’s desk, “You should come out with me. There’s snow.”

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, “I’ve seen snow before, Kakarot.”

Goku tilted his head to the side, “I know that but there’s a lot of it back home and I want someone to come and have fun with me.”

He crossed his arms, “Ask your brat.”

“He already said no. And so did Piccolo and Krillin,” Goku leaned back, hands behind his head, “Besides, you haven’t seen this much snow. You’ve been living in the city this whole time.”

Vegeta debated with himself for a moment. The idiot did indeed have a point. And he did enjoy the small amount of snow they had before. He nodded, “Fine.”

Goku jumped out of his chair with a happy yelp and grabbed onto Vegeta. Too excited to fly back home, he instant transmissioned into the living room next to Gohan.

The kid jumped, accidentally throwing his book into the air, “Dad! Stop that!”

Goku snickered and led Vegeta into his room. The smaller man resisted at first but ended up following anyway. He stood there confused as Goku rifled through his dresser and closet. His arms were loaded with clothes that were obviously far too big for him and he was silently ushered into the bathroom across the hall.

He turned in time to watch the door shut. This went downhill very quickly and Vegeta was having trouble keeping up. He guessed that he was supposed to put these on, so he laid everything out and put them on in layers. Everything was incredibly baggy, but it would have to do. Wearing Goku’s clothes felt weird. They were big, yes, but they smelled of him as well. Usually, Vegeta would keep far enough away from Goku that he never really got familiar with his scent. 

He took a deep breath with the undershirt against his face. It was weird, but Goku smelled of the earth. He smelled like dirt, in a pleasant way. Fire, too, and wood…? Vegeta shook his head and breathed it in again, trying to pinpoint every single layer of it. 

There was a light knock at the door, “‘Geta! Hurry up and change!”

Vegeta glared at the door but listened to Goku. It was creepy to just stand there smelling his clothes anyway. He pulled on the overalls that went past his ankles to completely cover his feet and left the bathroom. Goku was waiting for him in the living room, an extra pair of boots sitting next to the couch.

Goku stopped his quiet conversation with Gohan, “‘Geta! Good news, you have the same size feet as Gohan! Put these on.”

He tossed the boots to Vegeta, who caught them and sat down to shove his covered feet inside. As soon as he was finished, Goku grabbed onto his wrist again and flew out the front door.

There was a flash of white and Vegeta had to clench his eyes shut to keep them from hurting. He slowly adjusted and opened them up.

“K-Kakarot?”

“Ya like it? Look at all the snow!” Goku ran off best he could through the thick layer of snow. He had to pick up his feet so high that he was waddling around. It was kind of charming. Vegeta looked around. He was buried in snow to his knees, completely losing sight of his feet. This snow was a lot heavier and wetter than the snow in the city. There, it was light and fluffy, just barely dusting every surface. 

He noticed that even the trees branches bowed under the weight of it. Aside from the brightness, it was beautiful. 

It was so cold, too. It was definitely below freezing, but by just how much, Vegeta wasn’t sure. It bit at his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He noticed a few lazy flakes falling to the ground, and watched them all the way until they were also lost in the sea of white. 

The surface of them sparkled like diamonds. The sun was fully out now, the heat not quite piercing the atmosphere, but it shone just the right way to make everything look like Christmas lights. 

He looked back to Goku, who was scooping armfuls of the stuff and throwing it up into the air. It fell around him in chunks, but he faced the sky, eyes probably closed. He stopped spinning for a second to fall back into the mounds. He nearly completely disappeared into the fluff, all Vegeta could see of him were his white speckled spikes of hair.

Vegeta finally walked through the snow over to Goku, who smiled brightly up at him. He couldn’t help but grin back a little bit. Suddenly, Goku gripped a chunk of snow and smashed it up into Vegeta’s face.

Taken by surprise, Vegeta fell back, snow falling in on him. His face was cold and red, but he couldn’t help but laugh. He hoisted himself back up and returned the favor by throwing a packed snowball into Goku’s face at point-blank range.

Goku yelped and turned his head away, taking most of it to the side of his face. He held up his hands.

“Wait, wait!” He giggled loud, turning in on himself to hold his stomach, “Shit, alright. You go over there,” He pointed across the yard near a tree, “And I’ll stay over here.”

Vegeta looked over to his designated spot, “Last man standing?”

Goku nodded excitedly and pushed Vegeta forward, face first into the snow. He laughed again as Vegeta struggled to get up with the awkward instability of the snow not supporting him. 

Eventually, Vegeta managed to get up enough to fly over to his area. He looked back to see Goku already building a wall of protection out of snow. He raced to catch up, packing the snow down until it was practically ice. The finished wall reached to his shoulders, Goku’s went just as high. They both turned around to make snowballs as fast as possible, piling them up into tall pyramids. 

Vegeta peeked his head over the edge of his wall, spotting Goku doing just the same. They shot each other determined glares and crouched back down to gather the rock hard snowballs in their arms.

Goku threw the first shot, the ball flying right above Vegeta’s wall. If he had popped up, he would’ve been hit directly in the face. Goku chuckled to himself and loaded up again, turning just too late to see the ammo heading right for the side of his head.

It flew apart on impact, spraying wet shards of ice into the air and coating his hair and face with water droplets. 

He laughed, swinging his arm in wide circles to throw snowballs rapid fire at Vegeta. 

He matched Goku’s pace, some of the balls hitting the barrier, others hitting Goku’s shoulder, one lucky one smacking him right in the forehead. Vegeta ascended into Super Saiyan, melting the snow that surrounded him. He threw faster, leaving holes in the wall Goku had built. We was matched again as Goku powered up as well, throwing balls just as fast. 

Suddenly, the ammo was forgotten as both men pushed through their own walls to crash together, bracing themselves by pushing against the other’s hands. They smashed their heads together a few times, laughing the whole time.

Gohan opened the front door, watched as his father and who he considered his uncle butt heads for a few seconds before closing the door and shaking his head. He knew that someone was gonna have to deal with his father’s shenanigans, but at least the one stuck with him was durable enough to handle the rough play. They seemed to be having fun, and really, that was all that mattered. 

Goku pushed harder, ascending again and throwing Vegeta to the ground, covering him with snow that soon melted on his skin and evaporated. He jumped on top of him, pinning his limbs down with each of his own and tilting his head up to cackle at the sky.

“I GOTCHA!” Goku shouted, still laughing. Vegeta struggled halfheartedly against the body holding him down but gave up after a few seconds.

He laughed quietly, “That you did.”

Vegeta looked up at his friend. He was obviously having a wonderful time fighting and wrestling, Vegeta couldn’t think of a single reason that anyone wouldn’t want to do this with Goku. He was fun and entertaining at the least. 

Apparently, everyone else took his carefree, childish nature for granted. It was charming and comfortable to be around. There wasn’t a single person on the planet that would be able to resist it. 

Vegeta knew that he was no exception. It had been years since he met the man, and yes, it took him a while to break down his wall of resentment, but when he did, oh boy. 

They effortlessly spent time together that had nothing to do with training, nothing to do with the power struggle between them. They enjoyed each others company even if it were completely silent. There were no arguments, hardly any insults anymore, just the two of them. 

And there he was, laying in the snow, wearing Goku’s clothes that still somehow smelled like him even in the cold, pinned to the ground by one of the only people he could truly call his friend.

He looked up at Goku’s smiling face. He was looking at him now, cheeks and nose red with cold, hair darkened into black, still covered in tiny flakes.

Goku chuckled again and laid his forehead on Vegeta’s, relaxing his arms and letting the shorter man free, “You’re fun, ‘Geta.”

That was a new one. Vegeta blinked, “You too.”

Goku chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking off to the side, “Can I tell ya somethin’, ‘Geta?”

Vegeta nodded, searching Goku’s face.

He took a deep breath and smiled, looking off into the rest of the yard, “Ya look real cute wearin’ my clothes like that.”

The words sent a weird strike of energy through Vegeta’s body, “What?”

Goku’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “Uh, nevermind. I’m not thinking straight.” He got off of Vegeta completely, even though his arms and legs had been free for a few minutes already. He brushed himself off and waddled his way back to the house. Vegeta watched him go.

Goku called him cute. Usually, he would be furious, no one has ever called him something so demeaning and survived it. But the tone of his voice was soft, not mocking. Vegeta shook his head. That was weird.

He hoisted himself up and trudged through the knee-deep snow back to the house. He stomped the snow off Gohan’s boots and kicked them off, setting them next to the door to thaw. Goku seemed to be in his room, Gohan still on the couch, now with a different book. 

Vegeta pulled the suspenders of the overalls off his shoulders, kicking them around until they fell past his thighs and onto the floor. He still had his normal blue suit underneath. He pulled Goku’s far-too-big undershirt over his head and picked it up in a pile along with the pants.

He looked over to Gohan and pointed to the pile, “Uh…”

Gohan glanced up at him quickly and back down to his book. He flipped the page, “Last door on the left down the hall.”

Vegeta nodded and started down the hall, trying to blink away the white spots he had from being outside too long. 

He turned in to the room and set the mound of clothes in an empty basket. 

“‘Geta?”

Vegeta whirled around, finding Goku in nothing but his boxers, “Christ, some warning would be nice!”

Goku chuckled a bit and rubbed his head, “Sorry ‘bout that. Wanna stay for dinner?”

Vegeta blinked. Dinner? He’d never been asked to dinner before, “Sure.”

Goku laughed and patted Vegeta on the shoulder as he passed him. He took care of the laundry they had made and turned back around, Vegeta still standing in the door. 

“‘Geta?”

Vegeta looked up, fire in his eyes, “Kakarot.” 

He looked around nervously, smiling a bit, “Yeah?”

Vegeta placed his hands on his hips and stepped toward him, “You called me cute.”

Goku stepped back in sync with Vegeta, “I... Uh.”

“Thank you.”

“What?”

“I said thank you. No one has ever really genuinely complimented me, so thank you,” He kicked at the floor, “And, for the record, you’re pretty cute too.”

Calmed down, Goku leaned against the washer and crossed his arms, “‘Geta. You’re actin’ weird, what’s up?”

Vegeta shrugged, “Nothing’s up, I just… You took me by surprise back there. I figured… I don’t know…” He trailed off, unsure of where he was going.

Goku shook his head with a smile, “I meant it, ya know. You just,” He looked off over Vegeta’s shoulders, his smile fading into something blissful, “Ya do things to me. Ya make me feel like I belong… Can I tell you a secret?”

Vegeta nodded.

“Sometimes I feel like none of ‘em get me, ya know? Like… I’m not like them. But… But you’re like me. We’re the same. So I feel like I can be myself around you, almost like you’d be _proud_ of me acting like myself. But when I’m around all the other’s I gotta pretend to act like a human or they get scared a' me,” Goku leaned forward again, pushing himself off the edge of the washer, “Anyway, we’re havin’ elk for dinner.”

Vegeta watched as Goku walked right back past him and down the hall to his bedroom, supposedly to get dressed. He shook his head, trying to gather his wits. Goku felt different. It even seemed like he didn’t even feel welcome at times. 

But Vegeta made that feeling go away. Is that why he insisted on spending so much time together? Because he wanted to be able to be himself? Vegeta understood completely; he would have to reserve himself all the time when he was still working for Frieza. He couldn’t let his guard down and it was painful and frustrating. 

He made his way back out into the living room and sat on the couch. No matter how many times he and Goku spent time together, they never stayed in one place for long, so the feeling of being sat on a couch and knowing that it would be a possible few hours before going home felt strange in a nice way. 

Goku emerged from his room, fully dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His feet were still bare, as they usually were. Vegeta watched from the end of the sofa into the kitchen as he opened up and dug his hands into a chest freezer and pulling out a huge chunk of deep red meat. He smacked it down on the table and pulled a butchers knife from the magnetic strip on the wall, mercilessly copping the cut into cookable pieces. He stripped all the bones expertly, obviously having done the action a thousand times over.

He went on with filling a pot with stock and seasoning, letting it simmer before gently dropping the meat in a few at a time. 

Vegeta was impressed. He certainly didn’t see Goku as the cooking type, but it suited him.

He knew that dinner would be delicious.


End file.
